pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The empty eyes
Hey, I'm Taylor (the male kind), or also known as my username, KalosKing7! I want to give you some quick notes before you start reading, k? Great, let's get into it! ^^ OK first, this is my first PokéPasta, and I have her read one, only heard a few being read out on YouTube or something, so sorry if I make mistakes. I went I'ver the pages that were in the Help section, that could help me a bit on writing this. This is my story, if you use it, give credit. I'm pretty good at writing, probably the best in my class *cough* totally not bragging..... Hehehehe... Sorry if there is cliché's, that's my fault. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!! And, have.. Fun? The Story It was finally the day! The day the new pokemon game came out so I was really excited for this day, marking off the calendar days with blood red coloured ink from my marker with it leading up to this day! I'm Taylor, a big... No, umm... An ENORMOUS! Yeah, enormous Pokémon fan because I had all the breathtaking merchandise there was. My friends in class called me a Pokemon Maniac, and I'm fine with that nickname since basically I was, I had all the games, the plushies, I had it all! Its no biggie, my parents are super rich so they an buy me all the mega things there are on the amazon website.. Or EBay, depends, y'know? To be honest, I'm not a snobby person, I see myself a lovable pers- oh damn, ha, I'm talking about me again! Sorry, I should get back to the story. As I said I was super excited for the new game, Pokemon Y, for my navy blue and jet black 2ds. Anyway, I was running for my life, I wasn't that fit so it was pretty hard to imagine with my long, moose brown hair waving in my face it was sometimes hard to see what random thing was in front of me this time, but I held it back with my hands and it was kinda difficult to sprint as fast as I can that way as I wasn't using my pale, soft hands. Breathlessly though, I breezed past the clock, with only a staggering 6 minutes took from my golden, marble, clean house to the gaming store. In Britain, we have a game store called GAME so I headed in that dreamland. As my body got at least an inch to the doors they slid open for me to rush in and grab the Pokemon Y game to slip into my astonishing 2DS. I walked up to the store counter after looking... Observing carefully for the new game but I couldn't find it, turns out it was out of stock. Holding back my tears, being a true man, I slipped up to the counter and asked the worker that towered over me with her black shirt these exact words: "Do you have any Pokemon Y games left? Ma'am..." She responded with a nod then calmly told me to wait where I stood as she walked like a zombie, hunchback and all, through a door which I assumed was the back room filled with the brim to the new Pokemon games! I smiled, waiting. After what I could tell was around 8 minutes, she FINALLLLLLYY came back (geez, I thought she bailed out on me there) with a game in her hand, and obviously that game was POKEMON Y! I cheered in excitement as I slammed my many pounds on the black desk snatching my game and rushing to the door, thoughts away, all i knew was I had what I dreamed of in my hands.... It was like being in the ideal heaven! But, before I left she beamed out her words, with the workers eyes bulging out at me with her striking blonde hair flying back as she was.leaving a dent in the counter as she put her full strength into her hands. "Burn it! BURN IT ALL! THANK YOU! You saved us!" Tears formed in her innocent eyes. What did she mean? Burn it? After some time, I made it to my loved home. It seemed like a longer journey back, but I didn't care. I jump joyfully on my bed after hugging my mum in pure excitement with my red hoodie on and my black socks warming up my stiff feet after that tiring walk. I popped the new, clean game into my DS then selecting the game as my home screen appeared (I have a sonic background, because... It was freeeeeee!)! My game loaded up as the mysterious legendary Pokemon appeared on the screen. "Wow this music is lit!" I blurted out of my grinning mouth. Before I clicked "A" to start the fresh, fun game... I froze, like time stopped with the words repeating at the back of my head: "BURN IT! BURN IT ALL!"...... " Thank you.. You saved US! You.... BURN IT!" I silently screamed, shaking the thought off as it was pushed at the back of my memories. Hitting "A" as hard as I can, the game started up... Soon after listening to the beautiful Professor Sycamore (It was love at first sight ❤❤❤❤), receiving my froakie and nearly walking quickly down the cream and brick red coloured stairs I saw another cutscene as Augustine spoke, fire in his eyes. "Be careful, blood shed can happen, with the wrong move anyone, real or digital, can die..." When the scary cutscene ended my eyes were stiff because that was pretty creepy, even for a pokemon game, but I guessed it was just some programming mistake that the English translators made. In addition to acquiring new pokemon, I advanced through the league and I started heading to Prism Tower to face Clemont, the brainy electric type gym leader! I saw him in a sweet YouTube Pokemon Y trailer, also he has to be my favourite gym by looks because his clothes are killing it. Anyway, to fashion to battling, I skated joyfully to the Lumiose tower that glowed with bright, outstanding colours at night and this night was NO different, but something felt odd..... Kalos people stood outside the tower, around sixty of them, just... Looking up at the tower top. I couldn't see their eyes yet. Heading to the outside of the tower into the crowd I also tried to look up but due to game limitations I couldn't. I was wondering what was going on, everything felt.. Just off. But what can I say, I haven't played the game that much yet. Then I saw it, everything went so fast. The lightning from the dark, grey clouds above struck the tower shocking the Kalos reigion people... POPPING THEIR FREAKING EYES OUT! Blood poured down as they fell, and tears down my eyes as my DS fell out of my hands. It all happened in a flash, it was so horrible I thought, how could THIS, how could this be a kids game!? A few minutes past, I was rolled up in a ball, my DS dangling from the charger still on repeating the horrifying scene that just occurred. As I watched it Clemont rose from the tower doors, to my character. He said something, I was too far away to read but I could obviously tell it was a "yes" or "No" question. My curiosity got the best of me. I crawled to the clean screen, my eyes darting, staring aimlessly at the scene. The words were focused in my eyes, and I went limp as I saw those words that will scar my life forever. "Want to see what happens next" One side of my brain was Yes, the other, No... I was too curious! I shouldn't have done it, but I did! I clicked yes and my pressure made the 2DS drop to the floor then suddenly the screen filled with red, red blood! As it fully filled the two screens the unbelievable happened, the red, it poured out and it poured out fast, too fast! Filling up a foot every 10 seconds or so with everything drowning. "This can't be real!" I screamed out loud as I ran to my door reaching to the handle with shaking hands then, after that, it was too hard to believe... THE DOOR WAS LOCKED! The handle didn't move, my door didn't even lock! What have the gods done?! The blood begin filling the room, it was up to my neck. I was running out of space to live! I could talk, breathing too hard to think, to speak, to move... It reached my head, and my mouth. My life flashed before my eyes when I started to choke in the crimson red liquid, clots filling my mouth. Now my whole room was filled... It was, it was to scary to think about. Tears formed in my eyes, I ran out of air, it was too late.... I stopped moving, dead... "Breathing hard, beeps all round, people standing, where am I? What happened, WHAT HAPPENED!?!? Ahh! No" Screaming out through the building, my eyes with tears. The woman and men comforted me, why!? THEY SAID I WAS CRAZY! The same dream was always there, every day, I live this horror. Another day in the Asylum.... Another nightmare gone... Is this real? Is it not... Who knows Category:Pokemon Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Hacked Game